


Push and Pull

by sunlightonwater (TFA_finn_poe_shipper)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams, First Kiss, First Meeting, Force-Sensitive Finn, Kylo Ren-centric, M/M, Masturbation, POV Kylo Ren, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFA_finn_poe_shipper/pseuds/sunlightonwater
Summary: While facing his punishment from Snoke, Kylo passes the time by releasing a little sexual tension.





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a long while since I've posted any Finnlo fics but life has been hectic. I think I'm gonna to stick to making short fics and adding to my older stuff until I feel a little less rusty. This is written from Kylo's POV which I normally don't do, so hopefully I did a decent enough job with that. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.

His knees ached. After sitting for so long with his legs crossed he no longer knew which day it was. This was punishment, according to his master Snoke, for failing his most recent mission. He and one of his knights had be sent to a filthy planet in the outer rim to find a dealer rumored to have an abundance of ancient Sith artifacts. Snoke had planned to have the dealer interrogated, so they could learn where he was obtaining the holocrons and other powerful items.

Unfortunately, when Kylo found the dealer he saw something he thought was lost forever. He blinked a few times because the senses can be deceiving and grey haze smothered everything on this planet, but there it was. It was the still menacing helmet of his grandfather Darth Vader. Kylo’s companion attempted to inquire about where the helmet was found, but when he did the dealer picked up the helmet to show it off, that’s when Kylo saw red.

In a rage he reached for his lightsaber. His pupils constricted as his weapon created a red arc that sliced the man from his right oblique across to the left side of his neck. The thought that this... nobody would dare touch something that was a part of his heritage. A part of a legacy that only he was worthy of,made his blood boil. The man's face was frozen with his eyes wide and his mouth opened in a silent screen when top half of his body dropped to the dusty ground Kylo, and the lower half soon joined it. The other knight was shocked at his master's hasty action, but Kylo could only marvel at the details of the helmet.

Lord Vader's helmet was actually hovering in the air as Kylo levitated it so it would fall to the ground when the dealer died. As his hands moved to touch the sacred relic, the power of the dark side hovered around it like a thick gas. Kylo grinned and he greedily breathed in it’s power. His eyes fluttered and he bit his lip in ecstasy as the residual power instantly calmed him. It was at this moment that he realized, he failed his mission.

That is why he is sitting here. Meditating, or at least he was trying to. He had never had so much difficulty before, but the situation was different this time around. Instead of firm cushions supporting his hips, he sat on some strange material that felt like broken glass. He would have likely passed out by now, but every time he he changed his position the sharp pain on his thighs and butt slaps him back to consciousness.

Most of time when he meditated, he received a vision or some images rather quickly. This time he found that he kept having the same recurring dream. He was on an unknown planet, standing in the middle of a large meadow, and he was not alone.

“You will sit there until you are clear on what you must do next”, that is what Snoke instructed him to do. So sit he did and although he begged the force for a vision all he received was the same dream when he drifted in the realm between wakefulness and sleep. After what he assumed was over a week of this punishment, his stomach stopped crying out for food. His ability to feed on the force for substance was the only thing keeping him alive. He wonders if his nerves about displeasing his master was the cause of this block that kept him from seeing what he needs to see.

Kylo scoffed then and the tiny movement caused his back to ache. His lips felt so dry and there was no relief when he licked them. So desperate he felt to distract himself from his agony he decided he had to send his attention elsewhere.

After thinking of a few ideas he decided to first start with a body scan. He started from the top of his head and as he deepened his breathing, Kylo focused on every emotion and physical tension as he slowly moved his awareness down his body. As his focus moved to his lower stomach he noticed that there was a thick uneasiness there. Having nothing better to do Kylo decided to explore this discomfort further. Widening his mental exploration, he realized he had a major blockage of energy around his pelvic area.

With that realization, Kylo released a long sigh and fully opened his eyes. He looked up at the black ceiling and he recalled that he had not taken pleasure for himself in quite some time.

During his apprenticeship with his uncle Luke, he had been warned not to give in easily to the pleasures of the body or the mind. Was it any surprise then that he lost his virginity as soon as he joined up with Snoke. For a while, he used the other knights as a means to release his pent up energy, but after a while the need for it faded and his interest had waned. Focusing back on the present moment, Kylo came to the conclusion that perhaps his desire for sex hadn’t waned as much as he thought it did.

Deciding to relieve himself of at least one problem, Kylo tried to think back to the last time he felt pleasure in the company of anyone. Surprisingly, his thoughts went immediately to a recent encounter he had with a promising Stormtrooper whose designation was FN-2187.

Just before he was sent on this last mission, he passed some spare time by observing the training of some of Captain Phasma’s finest cadets. He was surprised to find himself instantly drawn to the other man presence. Typically the cadets were in their bulky uniforms but on that day they were practicing hand-to-hand combat. Kylo couldn’t decide what it was that was most appealing about the other man as there were several men and women that could easily be viewed as attractive. Perhaps it was the man’s smooth looking skin that was dripping with sweat sweat. The moisture stuck his clothes to his body and the outline of his chest was quite impressive. Maybe it is his warm brown eyes that looked kind, calculating, and wise beyond his lived years. Or maybe it was those full and soft looking lips that captured his interest. Either way, Kylo was relieved that his mask hid the bedroom eyes he was obviously directing toward this paticular trooper.

Thinking back to the young man’s soft lips had Kylo licking his own again. This time his tongue felt a little less dry. Deciding not to overthink where his mind taken him, Kylo raised his right hand to rest feather light on his chest. Keeping his movements slow and gentle, he brushed his fingertips in a teasing dance around his nipple. Once it was fully erect he pinched the tip, and a spark of pleasure shot from his chest straight to his groin. Kylo bit his lip to hold in the moan and his head rolled back, the movement of his hair on his back made him shiver.

Although pleasuring himself was not against the rules, Kylo muffled the sounds of his pleasure because the ears of Snoke were everywhere. He continued to left his right hand glide around his chest and abs while his other snaked over his hip.

He was already semi hard and he looked down at himself as the evidence of that was growing with each flick of his fingers. He squeezed his eyes tightly as he peeled back the layers of his robes and took himself in his hands. It was a little uncomfortable with hand being so dry, but this was supposed to be a punishment after all.

The face of FN-2187 appeared in his mind, and this time Kylo could not hold back as a deep groan escaped his lips. Kylo imagined that it was 2187's hands that were gently stroking him up and down in a steady rhythm. Kylo wondered whether the younger man had ever done such a thing before. The idea that he could be his first lit a fire in his belly. The desire to have fantasy become reality became set in his mind.

Kylo imagined the two of them together, in bed, exploring each other’s bodies. Kylo would show the man what it was like to be fucked and the other would show Kylo the virtue of a gentle touch. 

What would it be like if darkness and light came together like that. Would each of their energy become tainted and turn grey, or would it change into something greater. He just had to find out.

At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to make the other cry out his name. Thick thighs, strong from training, would be wrapped around him as he thrusted to end any doubt that the other one was his. Their mouth would fit together like a puzzle piece. Soft moans would escape both their lips as they battled for dominance under the sheets.

Kylo's brows raised and he squeezed himself tightly as he increased the speed of his hands. It could never be denied that he typically had an active imagination, but this time there was no doubt as he felt wet tongue licking his nipple before it was followed by a gentle bite.

He was close now. Oh force he was so close. When the image of FN-2187 looking debauched, sated, and dripping with his cum Kylo finally found his sweet release. He groaned for what seemed like hours as all the tension faded from his body. It was like a fog had been lifted. He was weightless and empty, open to receive whatever the force may provide him.

As the beginning of a vision formed on the edges of his mind, he knew whatever he saw next would be beginning of a new path for him. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he was prepared to follow this path as far as it would go.

Kylo could sense that following this new path would bring his intense suffering, but along side it there was also...hope. The image continued to be fuzzy so he took deep breaths and focused on the sensation of breathing in cool air and exhaling warmth. After the image and subsequent vision finally materialized he shouldn’t have been surprised. The force had already sent him everything he needed. It all came down to whether he had the courage to reach out and take it.

Rising from the ground his once weakened knees now felt strong from his newly found determination. He quickly cleansed the days of filth from his body and he set a hasty pace through the ship. The heavy thud of his boots on the floor sent the lower ranking crew scrambling to move out of his way. It was clear that he was a man on a mission.

Kylo stopped as he entered one of the Finalizer’s primary training rooms. He searched the room and quickly found what he was searching for.

As if he could feel someone’s eyes on him, the man turned around and stared in silence towards Kylo’s still form. The man could see his own reflection where one's eyes should be behind Kylo’s helmet. It was no surprise to him that his commander was here. FN-2187 had been having vivid dreams of him lately, so it was almost a relief to have him standing here clearly here to see him. At first the dream 2187 experienced seemed insignificant, but that was until he had them every night. He was in a meadow and the sun was fading beyond the horizon. The sky looked painted with reds and oranges, and just a sliver of blue. In front of him always stood a tall man with long dark hair, a strong nose, and plump lips. The older man never said anything and he looked sad and a bit lonely. It was strange but he felt like this man was reaching out to him. At the time he had no idea who this mystery man was.

After the 10th night of having this same dream the man appeared like usual, but in his hands 2187 saw a familiar lightsaber. It was then that he knew exactly who he had been dreaming about over and over again every night. Instead of forcing himself awake as he normally did, he walked up to the man and lightly brushed his hand against his cheek. Going on the tips of his toes he pulled the taller man’s head down to his own for a kiss. It was warm and gentle, their lips barely opening as they tentatively explored each other. 2187 barely noticed the sound of an object hitting the ground before two strong arms enveloped him in a cocoon. He had never felt more safe than in that very moment... but then sadly he had been woken up.

Back in the training room, Kylo saw FN-2187 walk in his direction. Typically most people did the opposite thing but this man didn't seem the slightest bit afraid of him. This would usually insult him but in this case he felt a strong sense of relief. When the younger man stopped to stand right in front of Kylo his face shifted into a shy smile. The man looked pleased to see him and Kylo felt an unknown emotion as his heart fluttered in his chest. Kylo knew the other man felt the same pull to each other, just as they pushed the worries of what came next out of their minds. A string of fate had pulled them together and nothing could stop their union now.

FN-2187 couldn’t see it with the helmet in the way, but he knew that Kylo was smiling back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyloandfinnren) if you want to chat about this lovely ship.


End file.
